Sibuna Newsletter
by Skylar of Gryffindor
Summary: Once a week, I'll give all you people updates on what's going on in the show and try and piece together what's going on with the help of you guys. PM me any info that we may not know and I'll be sure to include it and give you credit. -Skylar
1. Episode 1

Ok peoples of the Sibuna section of fanfiction, I'm starting a weekly newletter thing to keep all you people up to date on things going on within the show and what isn't on the show that we know about. So if you have any info on what's going on that we don't know, feel free to PM me and I'll post it into this newsletter and give you credit for uncovering the info. So, on to the actual newletter!

Today was the first episode of season 3. The first thing I noticed was that Tasie, the girl who portrays Mara, had a different last name. In the first two seasons, her last name was Dhanraj, but now it's Lawrence. Am I the only one who's totally confused about the change? PM me if you know anything.

So, another thing that stood out was the new girls. To me, Willow seemed super creepy and she seemed to have a crush on Jerome. She also has a weird obsession to Anubis House seeing as she's always there. KT seems pretty normal, despite the fact that she has a connection to Sibuna-like stuff. It seems like her grandfather might have known the Frobisher-Smythes based on the commercial at the end of the episode.

Next, I need to talk about what's up with Victor and Sweetie. I know Victor is always super creepy, but Mr. Sweet seems to know a lot more then he lets on, just like the new teacher. She seems to know a lot about what beneath Anubis House.

Now on to the thing most of are wondering about, Nina. I know Nathlia had to leave because of school so they needed to take Nina out, but that just adds another mystery. Why does the Chosen One have to be separated from the Osirion and what's the deal with Fabina? On the message boards, someone was saying that Nina was in America taking care of her Gran because of what happened in Season 2 and that she will be in the finale.

So that's it for now, be sure to PM me about any info that we probably don't know. I'll be back next Thursday with my next update.

-Skylar


	2. Episode 2

I'd like to thank xxxxHOAluvxxxx for letting me know that Lawrence is Tasie's stage name. Plus, I need to give credit to SibunaMagic for giving me the idea to make a newsletter, she writes Neddie stories that you must check out. I apologize for not including Peddie, one of my favorite couples, so I made sure to remember to add them in this addition.

So, what's up with the Keeper, Seeker, and the Enabler, it's obvious that the new teacher is the keeper, but what's she keeping? What I do know is that Amber's bracelet has something to do with it; it might be a key or something to get whatever the Keeper is supposed to be keeping. Our Domestic Maintenance Manager needs it and also needs to die for talking horribly about Nina!

Patricia seems to always throw drinks on new people doesn't she? I love how KT fought back by throwing cereal on Trixie. Anyway, what's up with Keddie, Ed-T or whatever the heck it's called, I mean they are totally giving off the same vibes that Fabina did in season 1. Plus, whatever happened in America with Peddie, I mean shit went down there and we all know that for a fact. On another note for KT, what is the key for? It looks like a moon to me so maybe it only works at night or dark sun.

Okay, we should also discuss the letter that Nina sent. First of all, the Paragon and the Osirion have to be kept apart or else crazy stuff happens, even though crazy things always happen in Anubis House. Nothing psycho happened last season when they were together _every day_. Why did Fabina have to break up? I thought that Nina would be alright with a long distance relationship seeing how close the two of them are with each other. Speaking of couples, let's talk about Amfie and Fashion School. It's obvious that Amber is going to leave but Alfie is probably gonna be really sad, like Fabes.

As I said last week, so that's it for now, be sure to PM me about any info that we probably don't know. I'll be back next Thursday with my next update.

-Skylar


End file.
